A Dance Gone Wrong
by IamMe03
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys are back! Everything seems alright until Zach is caught-kissing another girl! Why would he do that? This is between Cross My Heart and Hope to Die and Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover.
1. The Blackthorne Boys are Back!

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Cammie POV**

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! YOU GET UP THIS INSTANCE OR- OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN-" Bex's voice shouted at me.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" I screamed back, knowing exactly what she meant and I didn't want everyone within a 20-mile radius to hear about it.

"Oh good. You're up. Get in the shower then get dressed." Macey said, not even looking up from her magazine.

I looked at the time and jumped up to get into the shower. I had 15 minutes until breakfast time and I had to shower and change and then do my makeup. Normally I wouldn't be that worried but ever since we found out Blackthorne and Gallagher would merge, every girl was worrying more and more. That's right. GALLAGHER AND BLACKTHORNE WOULD MERGE. It's now called the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young People and today was the day the Blackthorne Boys would come.

I bolted out of the shower and Macey immediately handed me this outfit which I promptly handed back to her. It was decided that we wouldn't wear uniforms either because of all the boys so Macey was the one to usually choose our outfits. Today she gave me a purple tank with black designs that, whenever I bent down, showed lots of clegave, a pair of jean shorts that barely went past my butt, a pair of black boots, a pair of earrings, and bangles. **(AN: Outfit on profile) **

"Cameron Morgan, you will wear this or I'll get Bex to tell Zach about what happened-"

"Okay, okay! I'll wear it!"

I put it on and then let Macey do my makeup. When I looked into the mirror, I was shocked. There was girl in the mirror that looked- well, beautiful!

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Macey!" All she did was shrug and we all walked down to breakfast. A minute and 46 seconds after we sat down, my mother went up to the podium and everyone fell silent.

"As you have known, Blackthorne is merging with Gallagher so without futher ado, The Blackthorne Boys!"

The doors opened and there were a couple of hundred boys staring at us but there was only one I was interested in. Suddenly , I felt something, or someone, behind me.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews!**


	2. It's On!

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

***Thinks to myself* Do I look like Ally Carter? *Examines myself* Nope. Am I Ally Carter? *Thinks for a minute* Nope.**

**I am NOT Ally Carter, nor do I own the Gallagher Girl series.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV **

"So did you miss me?"

"In your dreams." I replied.

Of course Bex had to say something right then.

"Come on Cam. Don't pretend. We can hear you moaning his name in your sleep! It really annoys me sometimes but I guess that's what happens when you're _in loooooovveee!_"

Zach just smirked even bigger when she said that.

"Actually," Grant said, "Zach does the same thing! You guys are lucky all Cammie does is moans. Zach screams her name. You should hear him. _Oh. Oh. OH! Yes! Oh Gallagher Girl! Cammie, Cam don't stop! Oh! YES! CAMMIE! _It's HILARIOUS! We've had to hold him down to keep him from thrashing around. I'm glad the rooms are soundproof. He bucks his hips and he's always smiling. One time, he- OWWW!"

He glared at Zach who just looked away. I could have thought I saw a blush on his cheeks but he looked away before I could get a closer look.

"Wa-wanna go on a walk with me Gallagher Girl?" He stammered out. YEP. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. STAMMERED! The world is going to end soon, I can just feel it.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

He took both our trays and threw them away. Then he led me out of the cafeteria and into a secret passageway. He sat down and pulled me down with him.

"So," I started, "Screaming my name in your sleep huh? Guess you did miss me." I was smirking and nearly laughing at the look on his face. He groaned and put his hands into his face.

"I'm going to kill Grant." I heard him mutter.

"Then you'll have to deal with Bex." I warned.

I saw him flinch. Even he knew never to mess with Bex.

"So why did you take me here?"

He didn't say anything but instead leaned over and kissed me. I immediately responded and he pushed me against the wall. I moaned and he- guess what- smirked. When we finally came up for air, he leaned over so that his forehead was touching mine.

"I've been waiting to do that Gallagher Girl." Then he smirked. Again. I should have known.

"One day I will wipe that smirk off of your face. One day."

All he did was smirk again and say, "I'd love to see you try." Then he finally realized what I was wearing. "Whoa, Gallagher Girl. You go to school with boys now. You can't keep wearing stuff like that."

I leaned in close to his face, right next to his lips. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

He shuttered and then whispered to me, "Because I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

I leaned over and kissed him, slowly. He started kissing me back and I got an idea. When he licked my bottom lip, I pulled back and he made a disapproving noise. But he just put his smirk back on his face and asked me, "Wouldn't you like some more Gallagher Girl?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p', "But you can have more if you stop smirking."

"Nah, I'm fine. But if you want more it won't cost you anything."

"Oh well. I'll just go before Bex, Liz, and Macey start wondering where I am." I started walking away, swinging my hips. I could feel his eyes on my butt but I just kept walking until I felt two hands grab my hips, stopping me. I turned around and looked into his eyes. There was a longing in them and he wasn't smirking anymore, he was smiling! SMILING!

"Oh my gosh! The world is ending!" He looked confused so I said, "The Zachary Goode is SMILING!"

"Oh ha ha ha. Hysterical. Now where's my reward?" I smiled and leaned back into him and kissed him again. This time, when he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth. He explored my mouth and I did the same with his. I don't know how long we sat there but for the first time, I didn't care. When we pulled away, he held me in his lap and hugged me. I was sure he could feel my heart in overdrive but it didn't matter.

"Told you I would be able to." I smirked at him.

"That's my smirk!" He pouted. I just laughed.

"So did you drag me in here just to make out?"

"No I came in here to ask you something. But I liked the making out part." He winked at me then smirked. I just groaned.

"Anyways, I was going to ask you if- if you would be my- my girlfriend?" There's a hopeful look in his eyes. I was stunned. I just stood there, not moving and he started to move away.

"Wait!" He turns back around and when I look into his eyes there's rejection and hurt.

"Y-yes!" I finally stutter out. I run up to him and hug him.

"Thank god!" I hear him say, relieved. "You scared me Gallagher Girl. I thought you were going to say no!"

I just laugh again. "Why would I do that?" He smiles at me and kisses me again. His lips fit perfectly in mine and my stomach does a flip like it always does when he touches me.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

"I love you too, Zachy!"

He mock- glares at me and then leans his head against the top of mine.

"As much as I like this position, we can't be late to class."

I jumped up and promptly banged my head on the ceiling.

"OWWW!" I cursed in Farsi while Zach just laughed. I glared at him then got an idea. I shook my hand and pretended to 'accidently' drop a bracelet right in front of him and bent over so he could see down the top of my shirt. My cleavage was right in front of his face and I could feel his hot breath on the top of my breasts. He groaned and grabbed me by my wrist and kissed me one more time. I had a moment of courage and pushed my chest into his chest. He moaned and I could feel a bulge near my thighs. Then I pulled away, winked, and said, "Bye Zachy!" He groaned behind me.

"Cammie! Cammie!" I just walked out of the passageway. Before I even could take two steps Macey came around the corner, took one look at me, and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway towards our room.

"Macey. Macey? MACEY!"

"Yes Cammie?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you new clothes. Yeesh, the next time you want _quality time_ with your boyfriend, try not to ruin your outfit."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll try to keep that in mind." Then I realized what she said. "Wait. How did you know he asked me to be his girlfriend?"

"Umm… Blame Bex!" We were at the door to our room by then and I decided to corner Bex about it later.

"Come on Cam! We only have 10 minutes until our first class."

I groaned but let her push me in. She handed me a shirt that had a way too low neckline, another pair of short-shorts, sandals, bangles, a heart necklace, and a pair of pearl earrings. **(Outfit on profile)**

"_Macey!" _I whined but she just glared at me and pointed to the bathroom. I groaned but changed into the clothes and let her redo my hair.

"Come on Cam! We only have 3 minutes and 38 seconds left! I swear, you are so slow. You should-" She cut off when I glared at her and just told me to come on.

We both had Madame Dabney first ever since Macey caught up with us and we got to her classroom with 21 seconds to spare. Once I sat down, I realized the Zach, Grant, Jonas, and a guy I've never seen before were already in the classroom. Zach was glaring at Grant, Jonas, and the other guy while they were laughing at him. I guess he told them what had happened. Grant saw me walk in and gave me a wink and mouthed _'Good job.'_ I just smirked at him. Zach looked at where Grant was looking and saw me. He glared at me while I just smirked at him again. Then he smiled an evil smile at me and I knew that this wasn't over. _'It's on.'_ He mouthed to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to Macey only to find she was looking at the other guy who was with Zach, Grant, and Jonas. She started walking over there, slowly.

'_This is not going to end well.'_ I thought.

**I wonder what's going to happen! Will Macey kill Nick? Will anyone find out if she did? And lastly... What will she eat for lunch?**

**I'm so happy with how many people are reading my stories! Reviews, reviews!**


	3. Making a Plan

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Grant: What? Where am I?**

**Me: Classified. *Smirks***

**Grant: Not another Zach!**

**Me: Hey! I am nothing like Zach! Am I?**

**Grant: I don't know. Can you make me a sandwich? With a lot of ham? I asked Bex but she punched me in the face. I had to use alot of makeup to get the bruise hidden.**

**Me: No. And makeup?**

**Grant: You're just like Zach. Refusing ot make me a sandwich, making fun of my male makeup.**

**Me: Grant... I might make you a sandwich if you do the disclaimer.**

**Grant: Ok! IamMe03 does not own the Gallagher Girl series. Now will you make me a sandwich?**

**Me: No.**

**Grant: Meanie.**

**Me: Yep! Now on with the story!**

**Cammie's POV**

_Recap:_

_I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to Macey only to find she was looking at the other guy who was with Zach, Grant, and Jonas. She started walking over there, slowly._

'_This is not going to end well.' I thought._

While she was walking over there I realized that the boy had stopped laughing and his face had gone pale. Finally Macey stopped, stared straight into his eyes, and slapped him.

"Bitch." She hissed at him, then walked back over to me and sat down. The guy had his hand to his face and was staring at Macey but she just looked straight ahead.

"Who's he Macey?"

"Nick." She said simply. Then she gave me a look that said_ 'I'll tell you later_.' I nodded and didn't say anything else. Macey obviously knew that the guy was staring at her so she turned around to look at him. When she did that, the guy looked hopeful but she just glared at him and said, "_Stop staring at me unless you want to die a slow, painful death!"_ Then smiled sweetly at him and turned back around just as Madam Dabney came in."

"Ladies and gentleman! Wonderful news! We are going to have another ball! And this time purely for fun! Isn't that exciting?" All of the girls around us started talking about what they're going to wear and how they were going to have to learn how to dance and where they would get their dresses and everything else you can imagine while the boys just shifted uncomfortably.

"Ladies! Quiet down!" Madam Dabney said and everyone immediately fell silent. You will be able to go to town tomorrow to get dresses and tuxedos and anyone who needs extra dancing lessons will be able to meet me here at 2:30. The ball will be tomorrow night." I could see the relief on some of the girl's faces. I mean, for crying out loud! This is a _spy school_! You would think we could handle dresses and dancing but apparently not.

"You are excused from classes today and tomorrow to get ready for the ball so class dismissed!"

I walked out of the room, dreading the torture Macey was going to put me through getting ready when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I was about to flip them until I heard a voice say, "Chill Gallagher Girl. It's just me."

"Hey Zach." I said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would let me have the honor of escorting you to the ball." He said with a mock bow.

"Why of course I would." I say back to him with a curtsy.

"Great!" He says with a smile. "Don't run off on me again." He says with a wink. My face turned red. I was pretty sure he didn't know why I ran off but it was really embarrassing.

He seemed to sense my embarrassment; I mean I probably looked like a tomato!

"Are you going to ever tell me why you did that, anyways?" He said leaning in closer to my face. Oh good. He didn't know. His face was only about 3 inches away from mine now and I could just smell him. That _Zach _smell. He suddenly grabbed my hand and kicked a brick near us, opening a passageway. He led me in there then pinned me to the wall and came so that his face was only a couple of centimeters away.

"Well are you?"

"Nope." I said back to him and I was glad when my voice didn't waver even though my heart was pounding.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll have to force it out you." He said. His voice was husky and I could see the lust in his eyes.

I lowered my head and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"How do you plan to do that?" I said while batting my eyelashes.

Apparently that was all he could take because he crashed his mouth to his. He had my body pinned to the wall with his and I could his heart beating almost as loud as mine. Wow. Good to know I had this effect on him. With a surge of confidence, I pushed Zach off me and turned around and shoved him into the wall, never breaking the kiss. Then I started grinding my hips into his and he moaned against my lips. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth immediately and he shoved his tongue in. My tongue roamed around his mouth while his did the same. His hand crept up my shirt and just as he was under my bra, he pulled away.

"This is for earlier Gallagher Girl. See ya!" He said with a smirk. He left leaning against the wall dazed. How dare he! He wasn't going to get away with this. This was war! I got out of the passageway and nearly ran into Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"There you are!" Bex looked furious as did Macey while Liz just looked flustered.

"You guys too?" Liz nodded.

"How dare they?!" Macey shouted.

"Wait. Bex has Grant and Liz has Jonas but what about you Mace?" For the first time in her life, I saw her blush.

"Let's go back to our room and I'll tell you." We all agreed and we went up to our room.

"Check for bugs." Bex ordered. We did a sweep and found almost three dozen microphones, cameras, and bugs.

"Alright, spill. Cammie first."

"Fine." I told them everything that happened in the passageway.

"He's going to pay." I said. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Bex?" I said innocently. "YOU BUGGED ME WHEN I WENT WITH ZACH?!"

"Oh yeah. Um… sorry?" She looked guilty.

"Whatever. Right now, we have to figure out a way to get back at them." I said, sparing her, _for now_. "Alright, so what happened with you Bex?"

"Pretty much the same thing except it was in a…"

"What was that?"

"A closet." She told us, not making eye contact.

"Ew…" Mace said.

"Hey!"

"Whatever."

"Lizzie, what about you? What did Jonas do?"

"Well he led me to the labs and then we were working on this chemical solution when I accidently knocked it over." We all giggled and Liz turned red. "Hey! And he helped me clean it up and then he pushed me into the wall and- and he kissed me. He said that he really liked me and then he leaned down again like right in front of my face like he was going to kiss me again but then he pulled away, winked at me, and walked away." When she finished she looked really sad.

"It's alright Liz; we'll make sure they'll pay." Bex said with a creepy smile. That smile never means good news.

"What about you Macey?" I asked. She glared at me then sighed. She knew she was beaten.

"His name is Nick Harris and I knew him before I came here. I knew him because his father worked with my father. So one day, my dad went with his parents to a bar to celebrate something and the next morning, I walked in a closet while I was looking for something and my dad and his mom were in there and it was obvious they had just done _that _since they were naked. My dad made me promise not to tell my mother, he claimed he did it because he was drunk but I really didn't know. So I go to Nick and explain what I saw and I made him promise not to tell anyone. He did and then he asked me out. We started dating and for the first time, I liked a guy and he liked me back. He liked _me, _not my money. So one night, he went to a party which I said I didn't want to go to and I was just walking around when I saw a door that was open. I walked in and I saw Nick making out with some girl with his hands up her shirt. He must have heard me walk in because he broke it off and looked at me. I ran out and I could hear him start kissing the girl again. He didn't even try to go after me!" When she was done, there were tears running down her face.

"But what happened just before?"

She took a deep breath and continued.

"After class, he grabbed me and pushed me into an empty dorm and started explaining. He said that he was only kissing the girl because it was a dare and he'd have to do it or he had to do a strip tease. And then I asked why he didn't come after me and he said the girl grabbed him and wouldn't let him go and started kissing him again. I believed him and he kissed me. Then he did what Zach and Grant did." Her face looked murderous now and I knew she had a plan. Sure enough, she said, "So here's the plan." and we all leaned closer to hear what she was going to say.

**A/N: Well, she didn't kill Nick. I almost did but then decided that that would be too cruel. So no death, for now. But you never know...**

**Nick: Hey!**

**Me: What?**

**Nick: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: Because I can.**

**Jonas: She's got a point.**

**Zach: Yeah, sorry. *Smirks***

**Me: I wonder... Should I have Zach's mouth superglued in the next chapter?**

**Grant: Do it! **

**Zach: What! No!**

**Grant: Consider this payback from that time when you wouldn't get me a sandwich and started beating me with a pillow.**

**Me: *Thinking about it* Maybe... But I'm not sure how that'll work. Maybe I'll just feed him to the sharks. **

**Zach: You're cruel. And Grant, I said I was sorry!**

**Grant: Whatever. I'm going ot go find my British Bombshell. *Walks out of room***

**Me: Anyways... Flattery won't get you anywhere. How about throwing him into a tank of electric eels? What do you think Jonas?**

**Jonas: Um-um... No comment! *Flees from room***

**Me: Darn it. I was just about to get Liz in here.**

**Jonas: *Sprints back into room* Wait! I'm back! Where's Liz?**

**Me: *Rolls on the floor laughing* She's not here you nitwit!**

**Nick: What's the point of this?**

**Me, Zach, and Jonas: No clue!**


End file.
